Imperfect
by SheldonAlwaysHasASecret
Summary: Even the imperfect are loved. *ONE SHOT*


Imperfect -

* * *

"Mr. Cooper do you have any flaws?" The man asked firmly.

"It's _Dr._Cooper."

"Alright _Dr._Cooper, do you have any flaws?"

Sheldon sat up, and looked at the man sternly. "No."

The man sighed, "Sheldon you need to cooperate."

"I am cooperating, I answered your question."

The man took off his glasses, "Sheldon, you and I both know that, that's not true."

"Then why did you asked?"

"Because I thought I was going to get a yes."

"We don't always get what we want, Dr. Mantchev."

Dr. Mantchev rubbed his eyes; he could tell it was going to a difficult session again.

Sheldon continued "Yes."

Dr. Mantchev looked up "Yes what?"

"Yes I do have flaws." Sheldon stared at the floor, not wanting the man in front of him to see his tears.

"I...I have tons of...flaws," he whispered.

He saw that Sheldon was getting emotional, "I'm going to say a noun or adjective and you say the first word or sentence that pops up in your mind when you hear that word, okay?"

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders.

He cleared his throat, "Genius."

"I am one."

"Tattoo."

"I have five of them."

"Dad."

"Drunk."

"War."

Silence.

"Sheldon?"

"I was in one."

"Alright...Devlyn."

Sheldon smiled, "Perfect."

"Sheldon Cooper."

"...imperfect...I am imperfect." Tears started streaming harshly down his face.

"Sheldon why would you think that of yourself?"

The room was silent then Sheldon asked "Why do you care so much?"

"It's my job to care Sheldon."

"No it's not cause if it was, I wouldn't be here right now would I!?"

Dr. Mantchev, stunned, sat there in silence.

"I thought so." Sheldon rose from his seat and walked towards the door.

"Wait!"

Sheldon stopped in his footsteps and looked back.

"You're...right, you're right. I do care for you Sheldon." Said Dr. Mantchev somberly.

"Why? Because you think I have a problem right, is that it, you think I have this emotional, mental problem!" Sheldon pried.

"No I don't." *Sigh* "Because I know how it feels to be imperfect."

Sheldon's eyes widened, "You do?"

"Yeah I do and it hurts, doesn't it?"

Sheldon hesitated but finally answered "Yeah."

Dr. Mantchev sighed once more. "Sheldon why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

More tears came and Sheldon spoke "Because...I don't...deserve her. I'm not...good enough for her."

"Sheldon don't say that, you are a brilliant man and from what I see you, I think that you're afraid you might lose her." Dr. Mantchev was sympathetic towards Sheldon's feeling for Devlyn.

"I am...I have been called so many names in my life and they are all true, I am geek, I am a freak, I am an inconsiderate jerk and...I'm scared that all those things might cause her to leave me...I love Devlyn more than any other person in the world and to have her leave me because of something I have done...would break my world and...me."

"Hiding your feelings doesn't make you a man."

Sheldon stared at the man, "Have you...cut yourself as well?"

"Many times" confessed Dr. Mantchev.

Sheldon smiled a little glad that he wasn't alone. "Me too."

"I have seen your cuts." Informed Dr. Mantchev

"I even cut myself right here" Sheldon said with a chuckle and lifted the small part of his shirt to show a long scar on his rib.

Dr. Mantchev felt it was time to let Sheldon in on something so he told him

"Sheldon we are all imperfect, there is no such thing as perfect. Even Devlyn is imperfect, no one in this world is perfect Sheldon."

* * *

**Present Time**

He stood in front of the grave. It has been 19 years since his father's death and this was his first time visiting his grave. He knelt down in front of it.

_ George Cooper Sr._

_ 1960-1994_

_ Loving father and husband_

Sheldon snorted, '_What_ _lies'_

He sighed, "Hello father. It is I Sheldon. I know I should have paid you respect nineteen years ago, but I decided not to. Why go to a funeral for a father who clearly was drunk all the time and only favored only two of his children and not all three of them. I am sure you are wondering why I have come to your grave now. Well during those nineteen years, my life has changed completely. In addition to those years I have felt imperfect and you know why...because of you. During my childhood you have called me weak, or a freak, which took an emotional toll on me through my teenage years. Moreover, now I have come to tell that you were wrong when you told that no one was going to love me because I was a freak. In those nineteen years I have met two women you love me for who I am. One who is up in heaven and the other who is with me right now. Her name is Amy and I know she loves me... I know she loves me for who I am, or she wouldn't have been with me for four years. She loves me even though I am imperfect and I...I love her as well.

What I'm trying to say is...even the imperfect are loved."


End file.
